


Dinner for Two

by Deanangst



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanangst/pseuds/Deanangst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romance isn’t dead</p><p> </p><p>Written 03/11/08</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner for Two

Title: Dinner for Two  
Fandom: Dark Angel  
Pair: Alec/Logan  
Rating: PG  
Type: Fic  
Beta: None  
Warning: None except the fact that I can't spell and my grammer stinks. Consider yourself warned, after all spell check can only do so much.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the voices in my head. No harm intended, no money being made. But if you have money to spend I say go buy season 2 of Dark Angel and drool over the pretty Alec.  
Summary: Romance isn’t dead. 

 

 

Logan lifted the lid and stirred the contents, waiting for the pasta to reach the perfect consistency. Lightening flashed outside and as the thunder shook the windows the kitchen lights flickered. Logan took a quick peek in the oven to assure him that the fish was fairing well, and then it was off to check on the dessert. He smiled at the bottle chilling in the refrigerator. Logan remembered countless hours spent in the kitchen preparing romantic dinners for Max. So much time and money spent scouring the market for the freshest ingredients, the perfect wine. Max had loved it, she may have teased him, but Logan knew that it meant a lot to her that he would go to so much trouble to impress her. Those days were over now; in some ways Logan thinks the virus was a blessing. Although the split was hard they had been able to retain their friendship, and it had only strengthened over the passing months.  
The sound of the service door opening in the laundry room pulled Logan from his musings. “Dinner will be ready in 10.” He called out, not bothering to yell. Transgenic hearing was sometimes handy. When He didn’t get an answer Logan walked back toward the laundry room. The sight that greeted him made him want to laugh at, and hug, Alec at the same time. The man standing before him didn’t so much look like a genetically enhanced super soldier as he did a drowned rat. His hair was plastered down on his head, clothes were soaked thru from the freezing rain, and the combination of the two had him shivering in misery. It was the pitiful look in Alec’s eyes that kept him from laughing, and self preservation of his own clothing that kept him from hugging. Instead Logan stepped forward and placed a kiss on Alec’s forehead. “Why don’t you go take a shower and put on something warm, dinner will hold a few minutes.  
“Thanks man.” Alec said as he nodded at Logan’s suggestion before cocking his head when Logan stepped back to avoid the water droplets that the motion had shaken loose from Alec’s hair. Logan watched the smirk slowly appear on Alec’s face. “Don’t even thin…” he started, but it was to late. Alec started shaking his head and body sending water flying before grabbing Logan in a tight bear hug. “You always take such good care of me.” Alec stated, giving one last squeeze before letting go and heading for the shower and the soothing warm water that it promised.  
An hour later they were sitting side by side on the living room rug watching an action movie that they had viewed a dozen times. The coffee table held the remains of dinner, Mac and Cheese, fishsticks, and a bottle of fresh milk. The food may have been simple but there was no doubt in Logan’s mind that this was the most romantic meal he’d ever experienced.  
“Snakes..why does it have to be snakes.” Alec mumbled the lines as he watched the film, his head slowly tilting sideways until it was resting on Logan’s shoulder. ‘Yeah’ Logan thought, tilting his head to rest against Alec’s. ‘It just doesn’t get any better than this.’ 

Fini


End file.
